Meetic Mafia
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Parce que Tsuna ne peut pas rester éternellement naïf et innocent. Venez lire, vous en saurez plus


C'est le matin, il fait beau, les oiseaux chante et le Parrain des Vongolas est déjà debout, assit dans son fauteuil hors de prix qui était le siège réserver au Boss. Alors qu'il allait commencer à remplir la paperasse qui s'était empilé sur son bureau depuis le début de la semaine, le téléphone portable noir et rouge qui était poser sur son bureau se mit à vibrer, il décrocha et dit d'une voix claire.

-Meetic Mafia, le Juudaime à l'appareil j'écoute ?

- !

-Ah, Squalo-san c'est vous. Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Comment se passe votre relation avec Xanxus ?

-Voï, justement. Cet abruti de Boss veut que je...

-Que vous ?

-Que je lui fasse une... une...

-Une fellation ?

-VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dit pas ça aussi calmement gamin !

-Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à présent j'ai 24 ans et que je suis votre supérieur Squalo-san ?

-...

-Bien. Donc, pourquoi ne pas lui faire ? Ça résoudrait le problème.

-Voï ! Tu connais donc pas la gêne ou quoi ?

-Ah vrai dire depuis que je fréquente Basil, non.

-Tch.

-Mais passons, nous sommes la pour parler de votre vie sexuelle, pas de la mienne, n'est ce pas ?

-Voï.

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Si vous trouvez ça embarrassant à réalisez -Ne poussez pas un autre voï ou je vous préviens que je coupe l'alimentation du Manoir Varia, et vous savez à quel point Xanxus détesterais ça n'est ce pas ?- Je disais donc, si vous trouvez ça embarrassant, il suffit d'aller au Sex Shop le plus proche qui se trouve à environ quatre kilomètres du Manoir Varia y acheter un bandeau et de couvrir les yeux de Xanxus. Ainsi, il ne voit pas ce que vous faites, vous n'êtes pas gêner, ses sensations sont triplés et tout le monde est content.

-...

-Squalo-san ?

-Comment tu sais qu'il y à un Sex Shop à quatre kilomètres exactement du Manoir ?

-Secret professionnel. Bien, maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai d'autre 'client' à aider.

-... Mer-

Tsuna nota rapidement sur un post-it qu'il faudrait demander à Lambo de renforcer les mur du Manoir dés le lendemain matin car un lieutenant Varia aux cheveux argentés risquait d'arrivé, en rogne de s'être fait raccroché au nez alors qu'il remerciait quelqu'un, chose très rare. A peine eut-il poser le stylo Varia quality avec lequel il venait d'écrire que le portable sonna une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha de nouveau, croisant les jambes.

-Meetic Mafia, ici le Decimo j'écoute.

-Ushishishi~

-Tiens, Bel-san ! Décidément toute la Varia se lève tôt aujourd'hui !

-Le Boss est de mauvais poil.

-Oh, je comprend. Il n'a pas eut sa dose de Squalo ?

-Ushishishi~

-Je suppose que oui. Bien, pourquoi appeler vous ?

-La grenouille ne veux pas que le Prince la prenne dans la salle de bain.

-Hm. Fran-kun ne veut donc pas se faire sodomiser dans la salle de bain... Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Il dit que le carrelage du mur est trop froid.

-Dites lui donc tout simplement que l'atmosphère le réchauffera et qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne lui fera pas de mal, au contraire.

-Hm...

-Qui ya-t-il ?

-Mais si la grenouille ne veut pas malgré tout ?

-Et bien vous le laisser mariner pendant quelques jours et une fois qu'il est à bout vous lui dites que c'est soit la salle de bain ou rien. Ou alors, il y à plus radical; vous l'attachez après l'avoir assommé et vous l'emmener dans la salle de bain de force, après vous faites votre affaire et voilà.

-Ushishishi~ Le prince préfère la deuxième option.

-J'en étais sur. Bien, sur ce, au revoir Bel-san.

-Ushishi-

Il avait encore une fois raccroché au nez de son client, mais franchement, des rires bizarres et agaçant, il en entendait à longueur de journée alors bon, un de moins, ça faisait du bien au tympan. Parce qu'entendre des « Ushishishi~ » des « Kufufu~ » et autres pendant toute une nuit, c'était quand même vachement lourd. Alors qu'il se calait un peut mieux dans son fauteuil, le portable sonna de nouveau et il répondit encore une fois.

-Meetic Mafia. Le Juudaime à l'appareil j'écoute.

-Tsuna ?

-Dino-san ? Tu as des soucis dans ta vie de couple ?

-Et bien... Disons que c'est un peu compliqué.

-Dis moi tout et j'essaierais de t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Merci p'tit frère. Alors en fait, tu sais bien que Fuuta viens d'avoir 18 ans ?

-Oui, nous avons fêter ça la semaine dernière et le salon à été complètement dévasté parce que Kyoya avait cru voir Mukuro dans l'ananas qui était sur la table. Plus jamais je n'autoriserais Ryohei à faire boire Kyoya.

-...

-Excuse moi. Tu disais donc ?

-Et bien, la majorité c'est 18 ans ici mais comme Fuuta à vécu pendant presque 10 ans au Japon, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir... cou... cou...

-Coucher avec lui ?

-Oui, avant qu'il est 21 ans... Qu'est ce que tu me conseil Tsuna ?

-Et bien, tout d'abord tu devrais en parler avec le principal concerné, si il n'est pas prêt, tu devra attendre.

-...

-Mais pas forcément jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 21 ans.

-Hein, comment ça ?

-Et bien, pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas en fonction de l'âge, c'est en fonction du mental, si il n'est pas prêt il vaut mieux ne rien faire et attendre.

-D'accord... Mais tu en est sûr ?

-Aussi sur que j'ai coucher pour la première fois avec Basil quand j'avais 17 ans.

-T'étais pas obliger de me faire dans le détail...

-Désolé c'est sortit tout seul.

-Pas grave p'tit frère, bon en tout cas merci, je te laisse !

-Au revoir Dino-san.

Le parrain appuya de son pouce sur le petit téléphone rouge du clavier tactile mais n'eut même pas le temps de reposer le téléphone cette moi que le petit appareil vibra de nouveau instantanément. Il sourit, décidément il n'allait pas s'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Et puis, il adorait entendre parler de la vie sexuelle des membres de sa Famiglia, la plupart du temps c'était assez amusant et puis, si il pouvait se faire bien voir en les aidant à résoudre leur problèmes, c'était tant mieux. Il mit le mobile à son oreille.

-Meetic Mafia, le Juu-

-Oy Dame-Tsuna.

-... Reborn ?

-Qui veut tu que ce soit.

-Me dis pas que... Il y à un problème avec Colonello ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Raconte moi.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre... En fait, il veut dominer.

-Et bien, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de le laisser fa-

-Hors de question.

-Ok... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Je domine.

-... Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'il puisse dominer pendant les préliminaires.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Laisse le prendre les devants, qu'il dirige les baiser, qu'il choisisse quand passer à la suite, ce genre de choses la.

-Hm, c'est vrai que ça pourrais fonctionner.

-Évidemment, ça à déjà marcher plus d'une fois avec Basil !

-... Parce que c'est toi le dominant Dame-Tsuna ?

-Ça dépend, on change assez souvent mais quand j'ai vraiment envie d'être au dessus, si je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut pendant les préliminaires, il ne dit rien.

-Hn.

-Et puis bon, on le fait tout les soirs -mis à part quand j'ai des réunions- alors on peut bien intervertir les positions de temps en temps. Bon et bien sur ce, je vais te laisser Reborn !

-Ciao.

Tsuna coupa la communication de nouveau et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, il en sortit sa petite merveille à lui, une PSP laquée noir customisée avec le nombre 27 écrit au dos façon écriture enflammé. Il y avait également un lionceau sur le joystick et les autres boutons était entouré d'une petite flamme orangée. Il l'alluma et lança Patapon, ce jeu était tout simplement génial.

Certes c'était puéril, 3 ans et plus, bon peut-être pas quand même mais pas loin. Mais qu'est ce que le parrain pouvait aimer ça. Jouer en rythme afin de dirigé de drôle de petit bonshommes avec des lances, des épées, des arc, à cheval ou sur oiseau pour battre les Tatepons, les ennemis. Jamais il ne l'aurait avouer mais lorsqu'il séparait Mukuro et Hibari quand ces deux la se battaient, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait qu'ils restent en vie, juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa chère petite PSP.

Il joua une petite demi-heure avant que le téléphone ne vibre de nouveau, son hyper intuition lui assurant qu'il n'aurait plus de pause, mais ne souhaitant pas éteindre la PSP, il mit le jeu en pause et prit le mobile puis accepta l'appel et porta une fois de plus le petit appareil à son oreille.

-Meetic Mafia, le Juudaime à l'appareil.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Shoichi-kun ! Ça va, les finitions de la base souterraine de Namimori avance ?

-Oui, Spanner est venu pour m'aider... C'est justement à propos de lui que je téléphone.

-Il y à des problème avec votre relation ?

-Non, enfin ce n'est pas exactement ça...

-Explique moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Et bien, il veut ajouter quelques... accessoires à nos ébats disons.

-Oui.

-Pour le tournevis, d'accord ça peut aller, la clé à molette aussi mais... Franchement, comment est-ce que je pourrais accepter une perceuse électrique ?

-... Oui en effet c'est sur que ça risque de piquer un peu.

-Rien que d'y penser mes maux de ventres reviennent. Qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

-Et bien, dit lui que tant qu'il ne t'aura pas prouver que quelqu'un peut encore s'asseoir après avoir été pénétrer par une perceuse électrique, tu ne veux pas.

-Et si il persiste ?

-Pose lui un ultimatum.

-Comme par exemple ?

-Si il continue à insister, tu coupe l'alimentation des Mosca et, plus de sucettes.

-C'est une très bonne idée ça ! Merci Tsunayoshi-kun.

-De rien.

-Au revoir.

Le susnommé raccrocha et reprit la console portable en main, il commença un stage mais en plein milieu le téléphone vibra de nouveau, il cala donc le mobile entre son épaule et son oreille, penchant la PSP pour continuer à jouer.

-Meetic Patapo- euh Mafia, ici le Juudaime j'écoute ?

-Ala Decimo-chan, je suis content que j'ai pu t'avoir du premier coup.

-Ah Lussu-san, comment allez vous ?

-Mah pas très bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, Ryo-chan refuse toujours d'accepter de coucher avec moi, il veut même que j'arrête de l'appeler My Honey !

Le pauvre Tsuna menait une dure bataille contre les Tatepons qui étaient des ennemis coriaces. Même si il remporta la victoire de la première étape, il perdu un patapon. Ce qui donna la réponse suivante.

-Oh c'est dommage...

-Merci de compatir à ma douleur Decimo-chan.

-Oui.

-Et donc, que me conseil tu de faire ?

-Hm... Et bien... Saute le bordel !

Le jeune parrain ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il avait juste voulu ordonnez à son heros Patapon de sautez l'obstacle sur la route.

-Ala, quelle idée géniale ! Merci Decimo-chan, à bientôt !

Tsuna raccrocha et soupira en voyant qu'il venait de perdre. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants pourquoi Lussuria avait paru si heureux à la fin de la conversation mais il n'en tenu pas compte bien longtemps et éteignit la console, le portable vibrant de nouveau.

-Meetic Mafia, le Juudaime à l'appareil j'écoute.

-Kufufu~

-Mukuro, que me vaux l'honneur de ton appel ?

-Oya, tu dois le savoir non.

-Des problèmes avec Kyoya ?

-En effet.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien, l'alouette à décidée que ce soir, ça serait son tour de dominé.

-Et donc ?

-Oya, laisse moi finir. Jusque la, tout va bien, seulement, étant donner qu'il à été à une réunion lors de laquelle il à rencontré Shamal, cet abruti de médecin incompétent lui à donner quelque chose de bien particulier. Et il veut l'utiliser.

-Kyoya veut faire une double sur toi avec lui et un sextoy ?

-Kufufu~ Tu comprends vite quand tu veux Tsunayoshi.

-Ça dépend les sujets. Enfin bon, je pense que tu devrais le laisser faire, après tout il te prépare quand il domine non ?

-Kufufufufufufufu~

-Je prend ça pour un oui -qui aurait cru que le grand illusionniste aurait peur de répondre à une question telle que celle la-. Et bien, dit lui de le faire tout seul d'abord et de rajouter le god après, c'est simple. Crois moi quand tu viens de le faire normalement, ça passe tout seul.

-Oya, ça sent le vécu.

-Bien entendu.

-Et bien, j'imagine que je vais te laisser alors.

-Au revoir Mukuro, et bonne chance pour ce soir. Si tu as un soucis tu sais ou sont les anti-douleurs.

-Kufufu~ Très drôle.

Tsuna ricana après que l'illusionniste est raccroché, c'était en général quand lui ou Hibari appelait que les discussions étaient les plus marrantes et les plus intéressantes. Profitant de quelques minutes de répit, il nota ce qu'il avait appris sur les différents couples qui avaient téléphonés puis reprit le téléphone qui vibrait de nouveau.

-Meetic Mafia, ici le Juudaime j'écoute ?

-Hm~ Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est bien toi ?

-Byakuran, ça faisait longtemps tiens.

-En effet, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils.

-Ah ? Mais, tu as quelqu'un ?

-Bien entendu~

-Qui, si ça n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Si ça l'est mais bon. Ginger.

-... D'accord. Et donc ?

-Comment lui faire passer l'envie de m'attacher au barreaux du lit pour me rentrer son balai dans le rectum ?

-J'aime quand c'est direct.

-Moi aussi. Donc venons en au principal.

-Et bien, tu peux le priver de sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'y pense.

-Rejeter.

-Tu peux aussi continuer à le faire mais ne jamais le faire arriver à l'orgasme.

-Refuser aussi, il est vraiment énervant quand il n'a pas sa dose.

-Ok, et bien tu peux aussi lui faire boire un aphrodisiaque, l'attaché aux barreaux et lui faire ce qu'il voulait te faire, si ça se trouve il n'ose juste pas te le demander mais il veut que tu lui fasse.

-Hm~ J'aime cette dernière solution ! J'adopte, merci Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Au revoir Byakuran.

Alors que le jeune parrain changeait un peu de position, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, la porte s'ouvrit, se referma et le déclic du verrou se fit entendre. Il ne fallut pas plu d'une dizaine de seconde à son conseiller pour que ce dernier vienne le rejoindre et ne l'embrasse. Le baiser fut rapidement approfondit, leur langue se mêlant dans un doux ballet. Mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau et Tsuna dut quitter à regret les lèvres de son amant pour répondre.

-Meetic Mafia, le Juudaime à l'appareil, j'écoute.

-Juudaime !

-Ah c'est toi Hayato. Tu as un problème ?

-Et bien... Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que Takeshi se lasse de moi...

-Hm, il suffit que tu lui montre tout l'étendu de tes talents au lit, et tout repartira comme avant.

-Oui mais... Comment je pourrais faire pour innover ?

-C'est simple, tu achète différents accessoires, des aphrodisiaques, tu l'emmène dans la chambre et tu le aaah~

Tsuna retint l'autre gémissement qui menaçait de sortir, Basil s'était glissé sous le bureau et avait ouvert le pantalon du parrain afin de lécher son membre, ce qui avait provoqué l'expression orale du plaisir du Decimo. Ce dernier passa une mains dans les cheveux de son amant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

-Juudaime, ça va ?

-Très bien. Parfaitement bien même rassure toi.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Uuhm~ Oui !

Alors que le gardien du ciel s'apprêtait à essayer de former une phrase cohérente pour conseiller son gardien de la tempête, Basil se mit à califourchon sur lui, ayant au préalable fait descendre le dossier afin de faire une sorte de mini-lit avec le fauteuil, cette fonction servant assez souvent. Le châtain approcha sa bouche du téléphone, léchant au passage l'oreille de Tsuna.

-Désolé Gokudera-dono, mais Tsu aussi à une vie sexuelle, et la, j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse me satisfaire, alors rappelez plus tard.

-Nh~ Basil !

Le conseiller coupa la communication et reposa le téléphone sur le bureau avant de retourner s'occuper de son amant. Tandis que quelque part dans le Manoir, Gokudera venait de devenir aussi rouge que sa flamme de la tempête et, dés que Yamamoto était entrer dans la chambre en murmurant son prénom d'une vois sensuelle, il lui avait jeter le téléphone à la figure en lui disant de ne pas compter sur lui pour satisfaire sa vie sexuelle, même si en fin de compte, ils finirent eux aussi la matinée sous les couettes.

Mais revenons en au Boss et à son conseiller. Ce dernier lui lapait doucement le cou tandis que sa main droite allait et venait tranquillement sur le membre du parrain qui gémissait à gorge déployée. Les vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Tsuna se retrouva entièrement nu alors qu'il ne restait que son boxer à Basil. Ce dernier fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à la clavicule de son amant qu'il mordilla légèrement avant d'aller s'amuser un peu avec les deux boutons de chair.

Le Decimo était content que son conseiller soit sorti de sa réunion en avance, lui qui croyait devoir rester toute la journée dans son bureau à répondre au téléphone et faire la paperasse sans passer par la case sexe, il s'était lourdement trompé. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant mimer la pénétration dans son nombril, il poussa un long feulement de plaisir en rejetant un peu plus la tête en arrière, essayant de ne pas trop griffer les accoudoir, ce qui pourrait paraître suspect. Même si de toute façon tout le monde était au courant de la relation tous sauf catholique entre eux.

Basil retourna jusqu'au visage de son amant et lui lécha les lèvres, le faisant entrouvrir la bouche afin de lui donner un autre baiser encore plus langoureux que le premier. Seulement, Tsuna ne voulait pas que le châtain fasse tout alors il se redressa légèrement comme il put et fit descendre le sous vêtement du conseiller, révélant sa virilité fièrement dressée. Le leader du CEDEF se releva et s'assit sur le bureau, un regard voilé de désir et les jambes écartées tandis que sa langue passant sur sa lèvre supérieure. Personne n'aurait pu résister à ça.

-Ahn... Tu le fais exprès !

-Évidemment, je suis la juste pour toi Tsu.

Le jeune parrain adorait quand son amant se mettait en tête de l'allumer. Il se releva à son tour et passa un bras autour de la taille de son conseiller, le collant à lui et faisant donc par la même occasion se toucher leur bassin. Il s'écarta très légèrement et Basil prit sa main droite entre les siennes afin d'en lécher un à un les trois doigts du milieu.

L'index, sa langue parcourait la phalange dans toute sa longueur alors que son regard dévorait presque Tsuna. Le majeur, il déposa un baiser sur l'articulation du doigt et fit de même que le précédent. Puis l'annulaire, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et entama un mouvement de vas et vient, faisant de ce fait s'accélérer la respiration de son Boss.

-Basil...

Une fois que son conseiller eut relâcher sa main, le Decimo s'empressa de les amener jusqu'à l'intimité de ce dernier. Il fit entrer l'index en premier et sourit à son amant qui fit de même. Il ajouta le majeur et fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre l'anneau de chair. Puis il finit avec l'annulaire, léchant la joue de Basil tandis que celui-ci gémissait de plaisir. Le châtain n'éprouvait aucune douleur jusque la et il savait que ce serait pareil même lorsqu'il l'aurait pénétrer mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser.

Il retira ses doigts, ce qui fit sortir un soupir d'insatisfaction de la bouche du conseiller mais remplaça bien vite ses phalanges par son membre alors que sa libido réclamait ses droits. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger mais le regard que lui lança le châtain le fit entamer ses coups de bassin. Il commença d'abord lentement, car il savait que son amant adorait lorsqu'il faisait ça progressivement, puis au fil du temps il accélérait de plus en plus, les faisant gémir un peu plus tout les deux.

-Tsuna...

-Hn ! Je t'aime.

-Moi au... aussi. Viens... A l'intérieur, aah~

Tsuna ne put s'opposer à l'ordre que venait de lui donner le châtain et, quelques coups de bassin plus tard il se répandit dans l'intimité de son conseiller dans un long râle de plaisir rauque tandis que ce dernier faisait de même entre leur deux torses, apposant ensuite ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, totalement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés avant. Leur relation était comme ça, ils pouvaient avoir des ébats digne de Xanxus et Squalo tout comme des baisers et des caresses chastes du niveau de Dino et Fuuta.

Alors que Tsuna et Basil s'enlaçaient, le Boss assit dans le fauteuil dont il avait redressé le dossier et son conseiller à califourchon sur ses genoux, se remettant de l'orgasme commun qu'ils venaient d'avoir, se dévisageant amoureusement, le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Lorsqu'il décrocha, il ne laissa passer qu'un « Sawada ! C'est vrai que t'as dis à Lussuria de me baiser à l'EXTRÊME ? » avant d'éteindre complètement le téléphone, riant légèrement avec le châtain. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient, Le jeune parrain de dit que la vie de conseiller sexuel mafieux pouvait être dur, injuste et parfois même dangereuse. Mais surtout amusante.

Owari.


End file.
